


Will you love me even with my dark side?

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [11]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy Warblers, Dancing, M/M, Nationals, Short & Sweet, Singing, dark side, rehearsal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: We all knew "Dark Side" should've been a real duet for Sebastian and Blaine, so here we are, 2 weeks before Nationals and Sebastian needs to teach Blaine some choreography. To quote Darren, Blaine is "not much of a dancer" and Sebastian is soooo close to loosing it. Seriously, it's like Blaine does it on purpose... or does he?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something short & sweet to get started on my writing week :) Also, I'm very fond of his whole "community story"-idea, so head to my Insta-story (@ann_kathrin_seidel) to participate in how this story progresses. Read the notes below to see how else you can take part!

“No, no, no, not like that, B. Look at me. Step, sloooooow close, step, sloooow close. Then turn. Not step, close, turn.” They’ve been at this for an hour now and Sebastian’s starting to loose his patience. He doesn’t want to yell at Blaine but damn, that boy makes it hard not to. _It’s like he’s messing it up on purpose – wait…_

“Are you doing it on purpose?” He looks back at Blaine who is standing behind him, gaze focused on Sebastian’s feet.

“What? No!” Wide hazel eyes snap up and meet Sebastian’s. He looks genuinely shocked and offended but Blaine has always been a good actor.

“Okay…”, Sebastian says, not quite convinced but with no proof. Anyways… “Alright, again from the beginning. Ready?” Blaine gives a short nod and gets in formation.

_“[There's a place that I know](https://youtu.be/5byX31-5LKU)_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_And if I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away?_ … Blaine!”

He turns around and Blaine jumps at Sebastian’s loud voice. “Huh? What? The steps were totally right, I’m sure!”

Sebastian sighs. “That was your cue! I’m ‘Will it make you run away?’ and then you go ‘Will you stay even if it hurts’.”

He sighs again.

"Everybody else, get out!" The other Warblers look around but slowly make their way out of the room.

“I’m sorry, Sebastian, I really am. I was so focused on the dance routine that I forgot to sing. It’s just… it’s very difficult, dancing never came as easy to me as it obviously comes to you - ”

“Well, Blaine, news flash: Nationals is in 2 weeks and since you just transferred, you’re the only one who still needs to learn the choreography to ‘Dark Side’. You’re singing lead, Blaine, you really can’t mess this up!”

Blaine casts down his eyes and it breaks Sebastian’s heart. Or well, whatever thing keeps pumping blood through his veins, don’t tell anyone Sebastian Smythe has a heart. _So much for not yelling at Blaine, Smythe…_ He sighs deeply and puts an arm around Blaine’s shoulders.

“Come on, I didn’t mean to upset you… don’t look like that.”

Blaine scrunches his nose but wraps his arms around Sebastian’s middle anyways. _That was actually not supposed to turn into a hug…_ “Like what?”

“Like… I don’t know… a sad puppy. Or something.” _Okay, why is his filter gone? ‘A sad puppy’, who says that?_

“Come on, one last time, yeah? You think you remember the choreo and the song now?", he asks and winks.

"I’ll stay close to you and correct you if necessary but I’d really like to see the whole thing once before we call it a day, okay? We can meet tomorrow again if you feel like you still need my help?”

“Sure, yeah, okay.”

Sebastian starts the music again and begins singing.

_“There's a place that I know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_And if I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away?”_

This time, Blaine doesn’t miss his cue.

_“Will you stay_

_Even if it hurts?_

_Even if I try to push you out_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am – ”_

_“Please remind me who I really am!”_

Their voices mold together effortlessly for the chorus. Blaine stumbles through some steps, Sebastian needing to put a hand on his hip once, tug on his arm another time to nudge him in the right direction, push a little on Blaine’s lower back when he takes a step back instead of forward. But all in all, it’s way better than what they started with. And if Sebastian's touch always lingers a little longer than necessary, well, that's just for his own entertainment to see Blaine blush a little when he realizes just that.


	2. Next work: And I can see the warning (I'm breaking the warning down)

The next work for my #Don'tyouwantmyTeenageDream? - series is online!

**Summary** :

Blaine and Tina meet up for coffee and run into Sebastian. Tina - with her best intentions and rudest words - makes sure that Blaine knows one thing: Falling for Sebastian causes nothing but heartbreak and sorrow. #iaskedyoudecided #communitystory

Title from Nick Jonas' "Warning".

[Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568256)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to text me on Tumblr (akfanficlove) and/ or Instagram (ann_kathrin_seidel). Talking about Instagram: Check out my profile and my story-highlight #TeenageDream to participate in how this story continues! There are 3 ways to do that:
> 
> 1) In my story-highlight #TeenageDream on Instagram: There are polls on stuff I have already planned and I'll give you a few options that might change the plot to some extent (like what song the boys should sing for Nationals or how far things will progress there - holding hands? A kiss? Making out?). There will also be the possibility to leave promts on scenes/ plots you'd like me to include here. I'll update the highlight again and again as the plot progresses.
> 
> 2) If you need more space: Make a promt in your own Insta-story, tag me (ann_kathrin_seidel) and use the hashtag #partofyourstories to make sure I see it.
> 
> 3) If you don't have Instagram, no worries: You can also let me know in the comments here.
> 
> I'll try to include them as good as I can! Let's do this together! I got a free week and I am literally sitting around, wrapped in a hotel's bathrobe, writing all day (#icantwait) - so don't hesitate to contact me.


End file.
